ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Son Gyoza
Gyoza.png Gyoza as a kid.jpg Gyoza mad.jpg Son Gyoza is the second child of Son Gokuu and Chi Chi. Her older brother is Gohan and her younger brother is Goten. She was born in 758 Age, a year after Gohan. Personality Gyoza is a very loud and arrogant girl. As a kid, she was fearless, arrogant but had a sweetness to her. When she trained with Piccolo, she almost wanted to choke Gohan when he whines. Gyoza hates whining and weak people who neglect to train. She curses a lot and shocks her mother when she curses at the Cell Games. Gyoza can be very stern and rigid, but it seems she doesnt have a soft side. In battle she is very smart and strategic. History Saiyan Saga Gyoza was born a year after Gohan and played a minor role when Raditz came to earth. However she was kidnapped along with her brother and taken by Piccolo to train. After training, she helped in fighting and cursed her brother out when he failed to the plan. When Pikkoro died, her and her brother created an attack (unknowingly) and beat up Nappa. Nappa retaliated by breaking Gyoza's arms and beating up Gohan. Gohan and Kuririn left but Gyoza stayed. She choked Vegeta but her dad stopped her. Freeza Saga Gyoza went to Namek along with Kuririn, Buruma and Gohan. She cursed out Kurtin when he made her guard Buruma at first but he ended up doing it. Gyoza and Gohan saved Dende and were chased by Dodoria. They then hid and waited for Gokuu to arrive. She killed Freeza soldiers when they came to kill them. She then fought Gurudo and snapped his neck. Enraged when Rikum beat up Gohan, she tried to fight but suffered the same fate. They temporarily made an alliance with Bejita but tricked him. When they fought Freeza, she frequently cursed him out and harassed him. Bejita fought him and when Pikkoro arrived, he held Freeza off and Gyoza marveled at his power. She was nearly killed by Freeza in his third form but was saved by Gokuu. She smiled when Gokuu became a SS1 and waited on Earth. Android/Cell Saga Gyoza played a major role in the Android/Cell Saga. She became good friends with Future Hadagi. She was the first person besides Pikkoro and Gokuu to note Hadagi and Trunks' parentage. Gyoza killed 20 after he choked Pikkoro in rage. She ended up on 17 and 18's good sides for a few before they discovered she's Gokuu's daughter. Gyoza then fought Android 18 after Vegeta tried but ended up having a broken leg and forced to eat a senzu. In the Cell Saga, she went and trained with Future Hadagi. She reached SS1 and trimmed her own, Raditz like hair. She went to the Cell Games and fought him after her dad. She went Full Power SS1 and fought vigorously. Gohan tried to save her but Cell tortured the young girl, who fought with two broken arms and she then caused Gohan to go SS2 with her last words. After Cell's defeat, she was revived. Buu Saga In the Buu Saga, Gyoza has grown drastically. She has been training Hadagi and is glad that Future Hadagi is back. She is even happier that her father is back. She has developed a crush on a boy named Chad but humiliates Gohan for his crush on Videl. She is forced to enter in the Adult tournament, much TL her disdain. She watches as Pikkoro surrenders to Shin, Videl beaten by Spopovtich and Yamu beating Chad. She flew to his bedside and gave him a senzu. She smiled when Kuririn was turned into stone. When Gohan fought Dabra, she barely could stay on the sidelines. When Buu hatched and Bejita was turned into a Majin, Gyoza stood by and helped Future Hadagi and Gohan battle Buu. She went SS2 for the first time and completely ignored strategy and was bent on killing him. She powered down as Buu strangled her and beat her. Future Hadagi kicked Buu and ran with Gyoza's unconscious body. She went on the lookout and was taught the Metamorean fusion. Future Hadagi and Gyoza were almost the same age due to the future's time progressing slower than the present. They created Hadaza and went SS3. When Gotenks was absorbed, they fought Super Buu excellently but he absorbed them as well. She died again on Earth and tried to fight Kid Buu as he searched for Gokuu. She began dating Chad after Buu and the next world tournament occurs 5 years after. She curses out Gohan for not training after Buu. Dragon Ball: Next Era Appearance DB:SH When we first see Gyoza, she has long, Raditz like hair and wears a blue and green kimono. She wears pink shoes and a blue scrunchie tying her hair up. When she trains with Pikkoro, she loses her scrunchie and gets Pikkoro's gi. She retains the gi until she goes in Freeza's ship and receives saiyan armor. In the android saga she wears a gi similar to Goten's but with black sleeves. Gyoza cuts her hair in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and comes out in saiyan armor. However in the Buu saga, her wild short hair is tamed and she gains an orange sports bra, orange shorts, saiyan gloves and boots. As Hadaza, she gains Hadagi's long, wild hair and her scar on the left cheek. However she has her own clothes but with future Hadagi's ankle braces. DB:NE Gyoza has short, wild hair like in DB:SH. However, she has a blue tank top and simply wears darker blue skinny jeans. Gyoza wears simple red flats. She wears multiple bracelets on both hands. Serenity's friends often remark that Gyoza does not look like a mother, and looks almost teenage-like. Abillities *Bukujutsu- Flight. *Ki Blast- For an odd reason, her ki blast is fire and is usually red or yellow. *Martial Arts Skills- She was taught by Pikkoro. *Kiiroi Hono- Gyoza's signature move. A yellow burning ki blast fired at the opponent. *Kamehameha- Her Kamehameha is red, and her father taught her. *Masenko- Her Masenko is yellow. Pikkoro taught her. *Akai Hono- A stronger version of the Kiiroi Hono. It is blood red and charged like a Final Flash. *Super Hono- The strongest Kiiroi Hono. It is charged like a Big Bang Attack in both hands and fired multiple times at the opponent. *Sibling Attack- Gohan prepares a Masenko and Gyoza prepares a Kiiroi Hono. The blasts fuse and after it hits, they navigate through the smoke to fire a Masenko in the opponent's face. *Super Saiyan- It is reached in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She is 9 at this time. *Super Saiyan 2- It is reached when her brother, Gohan, dies. Trivia *She was originally created on DBF Wiki. *Future Gyoza is much more serious than her present self. Category:Daughters Category:Sister Category:DB:SH Category:DB:SH character Category:Characters made by Cocoabean Category:Page added by Cocoabean Category:Page created by Cocoabean Category:Saiyan Hybrids